The present application relates to processor-based systems, and more particularly to techniques for stopping rolling reboots in processor-based systems.
A processor or CPU-based system may unexpectedly boot or reboot due to various conditions. These conditions may be caused by software executed by the system or may originate from the system's hardware. If the condition causing the reboot is not corrected, the system may experience multiple reboots over a short period of time causing the system to become unstable and potentially unusable. In most such scenarios the only way to recover from a rolling reboot condition is to pull power from the system and send the system for diagnosis. For example, if a network device that has been deployed in the field experiences a rolling reboot condition, there is generally no way to recover from the rolling reboot condition in the field. Instead, when such a condition occurs in the field, the entire network device or the part of the device comprising the processor (e.g., a blade on the network device) experiencing a rolling reboot condition has to be sent for diagnosis. This causes the network device to experience significant downtime—an undesired scenario for the user of the network device and also for the manufacturer/vendor of the network device.